Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
is the thirty-fifth entry of the Super Sentai series, following Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It premiered on TV Asahi on February 13, 2011, joining and then as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. The catchphrase for the series is . Gokaiger is a special anniversary series. Its protagonists are able to transform into not only their own unique forms, but also all of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams, each of which have their own unique power that the Gokaigers can access. The series also features reappearances of actors reprising their characters from the previous series. On July 30, 2010, Toei applied for trademarks on the title to be used on various products. The approved these trademarks on August 26, 2010. During the Super Sentai VS Theater programming on December 26, 2010, the series was officially announced in a commercial. A event for the premiere, serving as the introduction of the cast and theme song singers to the public, held on January 29 and 30, 2011. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger began airing in South Korea on July 2012 as Power Rangers Captain Force (Hangul: 파워레인저 캡틴포스; RR: Paweoraeinjeo Kaebtinposeu). Its footage was used for the 2014 American Power Rangers season Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Development For the 35th Sentai series, Toei decided to go big with a major series that acknowledged the past while developing a something new and interesting. Following on their success of which crossed over elements and concepts of the 9 previous Heisei Riders as well as matters throughout franchise history, they devised a series where similar concepts and cameos would emerge, setting up a world where a team of Sentai heroes used the powers of the previous 34 teams, using the idea that they were aliens who had no idea about the Sentai legacy and their powers were "pirated" versions of all the other teams. The original intent was to have only teams who were going to give a notable power that would help the Gokaiger appear in cameo, most notably the previous four teams and several other notable teams, as well as a film with several others appearing in cameo. However, the tragedy of the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake on March 11, 2011 lead to a major outcry to create a series which helped people cope with the tragedies and inspire hope to all people. After one weird fluke, Sentai alumni appeared in many of the episodes in response, unexpectedly leading to changes of story preventing more character development but ultimately letting one actor from all 34 previous series appear throughout the entire series' run. Plot A group of young pirates come from space to Earth to obtain the , which can only be acquired after obtaining the "Greater Powers" of the different 34 Super Sentai teams. However, they end up facing the Space Empire Zangyack, whose earlier invasion forces were wiped out by the 34 Sentai groups long ago before a new invasion force is established under Commandant Warz Gill, the emperor's son. As a result, due to their history with the empire, the space pirates use the powers of the older teams and attempt to master their powers to fight the Zangyack forces as the Gokaigers. Characters Gokaigers Temporary Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Heavenly Saint Flagel *Master Sha-Fu *Toshizo Tanba *Emiri Sanjyou *BOMPER *Engine Speedor *Engine Buson *Engine Bear RV *Honami Moriyama *Mirai Moriyama *Shuchiro Amachi *Nozomu Amachi *Yuka Yamazaki *Super Sentai 199 *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Legends Kamen Riders Space Sheriffs Space Empire Zangyack *Emperor Ackdos Gill (41-51) **Commandant Warz Gill (1-38) **Development Technical Officer Insarn (1-49) **Chief of Staff Damaras (1-43) **Special Duty Officer Barizorg (1-38) ***Gormin Sailors ****Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin *****Dogormin Bodyguards *Basco ta Jolokia (15-48) **Sally (15-47) ***Ranger Key Clones Action Commanders The action commanders are alien monsters that the Zangyack send to lead their Gormin forces. Imperial Guard *Deratsueigar (11-12) *Zatsurig (41) *Dyrandoh (41-51) Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms *Liquidroid Wateru (16) *Moondroid Tsukki (20) *Fireoid Meran (23) *Soilroid Dororin (39) *Woodroid Moririn (39) *Sunroid Solar (47) *Goldroid Geronpa (47) Zangyack Mecha *Great Warz (37-38) *Great Insarn (49) Other Villains *Pachacamac XIII (7) Gekiranger *King Ryuuwon (21) Boukenger **Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu *Satarakura Jr. (25-26) Hurricaneger **Low-Rank Magerappas *Sandaaru Jr. (25) Hurricaneger *Pollution President Babatcheed (35-36) Go-Onger **Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky (35) Go-Onger **Ugatz *Shitari of the Bones (40) Shinkenger **Nanashi Company *Metal Alice of the Agent (40) Goseiger **Zan-KT0 of the Shot (40) Goseiger Arsenal Transformation Devices * Transformation Cellphone Mobilates (used with Ranger Keys) * Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular (used with Ranger Keys) Multi-Use Devices * Ranger Keys (stored in Gokai Treanger Box, transported to Gokai Buckle) Sidearms * Gokai Weapons ** Gokai Sabre ** Gokai Gun * Gokai Spear Team Cannons * Gokai Galleon Buster * Super Sentai Bazooka (Movie Only) Mecha Gokai Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha *Kanzen GokaiOh **GoZyu GokaiOh ***Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh ****GokaiGalleon ****GokaiJet ****GokaiTrailer ****GokaiRacer ****GokaiMarine ***GoZyuJin **Engine Machalcon Greater Powers *MagiDragon *Dekamachine Patstriker *GaoLion *Variblune *Karakuri Warrior Furaimaru *Engine Machalcon * Alternate Combination - Magi GokaiOh [[MagiDragon| ]] * Alternate Combination - Deka GokaiOh * Alternate Combination - Gao GokaiOh [[GaoLion| ]] * Alternate Combination - Shinken GokaiOh [[GaoLion| ]] * Alternate Combination - Goren GokaiOh [[Variblune| ]] * Alternate Combination - Hurricane GokaiOh * Alternate Combination - Go-On GokaiOh * Alternate Combination ''- Wing GoZyuJin Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''Hyper Hobby, March 2011''Toei Hero Max'', vol. 36 * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : *Narration, , : Guest cast *Akarenger (Voice)/Tsuyoshi Kaijo: *AkaRed (Voice): *Kai Ozu: *Spell Voice: *Banban "Ban" Akaza: *Marika "Jasmine" Reimon: *Doggie Kruger (Voice): *Kozo Kasugai: *Jan Kandou: *Master Sha-Fu(Voice): *Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XIII (Voice): *Kakeru Shishi: *Kaoru Shiba: *Toshizo Tanba: *Eikichi Nashida: *Kyosuke Jinnai: *Mikoto Nakadai: *Hyuuga: *Ryouma: *Satoru Akashi: *Creator King Ryuuwon (Voice): *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu (Voice): *Matsuri Tatsumi: *Yousuke Shiina: *Nanami Nono: *Kouta Bitou: *Satarakura Jr. (Voice): *Sandaaru Jr. (Voice): *Gai Yuki: *Yukito Sanjyou: *Emiri Sanjyou: *Joh Ohara: *Goro Hoshino: *Momo Maruo: *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: *Masa: *Cain: *Sosuke Esumi: *Engine Speedor (Voice): *Engine Bus-on (Voice): *Engine Bear-RV (Voice): *BOMPER (Voice): *Pollution President Babatcheed (Voice): *Kenta Date: *Domon: *Honami Moriyama: *Shitari of the Bones (Voice): *Metal Alice of the Agent (Voice): *Zan-KT0 of the Shot (Voice): *Shirou Akebono: *Ninjaman (Voice): *Tsuruhime: *Takayuki Hiba: *Shou Hayate: *Dai: *Akira: *Remi Hoshikawa: *Goushi: *Shuichiro Amachi: *Yuka Yamazaki: *Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star: *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star: *Shou Tatsumi: *Houka Ozu: *Miu Sutou: Suit actors *Gokai Red: *Gokai Blue: *Gokai Yellow: *Gokai Green, HurricaneYellow: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Silver: *Commandant Warz Gill, Great Warz: *Insarn: *Barizorg: *Basco ta Jolokia (True form): *Sally: *Action Commander: *Action Commander, Black Lion Rio, Babatcheed: *NinjaRed: *Bouken Pink: *Doggie Kruger, DekaMaster, Ninjaman: *Black Condor: *Others: , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato **Composition: **Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) **Artist: Tsuyoshi Matsubara (Project.R) with Young Fresh (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi & Naruhisa Arakawa **Composition: Kenichiro Oishi **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Oishi) **Artist: Project.R ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: YOFFY **Composition: Kosuke Yamashita **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Psychic Lover **Inserted into episodes 10-13, 32, 45 * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement & Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Inserted into episodes 11, 24, 40, 45 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Kosuke Yamashita **Arrangement: Morihiro Suzuki **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi **Inserted into episodes 17, 40 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Kosuke Yamashita **Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: NoB **Inserted into episodes 18, 40 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Kosuke Yamashita **Arrangement: Akira Hiroshi **Artist: Z Hata **Inserted into episodes 22, 35, 44-45 * **Lyrics: Nozomi Inoue **Composition & Arrangement: Takafumi Iwasaki **Artist: Project.R **Inserted into episodes 34, 41 *KANZEN TREASURE **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Chuumei Watanabe **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Inserted into episodes 39, 44 * **Lyrics: Hideaki Takatori **Composition & Arrangement: Morihiro Suzuki **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted into episodes 43 Notes *The ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, is an updated version of the 25th Anniversary theme, Super Sentai Tamashii. The former introduces Gorenger through Gokaiger, while the latter introduced Gorenger through Gaoranger. Also in the ending theme, the singers who originally sang for the more recent Sentai series’ opening theme rap the series’ line. E.g.: Yoffy of Psychic Lover rapping Dekaranger, Iwaki rapping Magiranger, NoB rapping Boukenger etc. *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is the first Super Sentai since 2002s Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger to have more than 50 episodes. *This season has a connection to several of the "Vs. Movies", where several cross-over characters and concepts reemerge in the series. **The first was during the Juken Sentai Gekiranger tribute, where Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger villain Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII's successor, Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XIII, appeared. **During the Engine Sentai Go-Onger tribute, another relation to a Vs. Movie villain appears: Pollution President Babatcheed, successor of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: Ginmaku Bang!! villain Pollution President Batcheed. **In the events of the Mirai Sentai Timeranger ''tribute, the crossover the Gokaigers themselves make in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku is explained. They also witness the Shinkenger and Goseiger's introducing themselves during their battle with Buredoran of the Bloodbath, as well as fight a prototype of a Manitroid the Goseigers would eventually face. *During most tribute episodes, when the Gokaigers transform into the respective team an instrumental version of that team's opening theme is played. The tribute episodes for Gekiranger, Jetman (Gai did sing a bit of the Jetman theme), Ohranger (the theme used for change in Ohranger is a Ohranger's theme, but not Ohranger's opening theme), and Battle Fever J (it was already used once before) are the only exceptions to this. *This is the first series to feature a Christmas themed Ranger (Gokai Christmas). However, this was only an alternate form of one of the Rangers. *The main cast for this season have appeared in more movies than any other season. The Gokaigers first debuted in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, and then appeared in the VS movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, their own movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the first cross-franchise movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, and appeared in the second cross-franchise movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *The 5 core Gokaigers share many similarities to the 5 Gorengers: **Captain Marvelous is similar to Tsuyoshi Kaijo because both of them has lost someone close to them (Marvelous lost AkaRed, while Tsuyoshi Kaijo lost his brother). **Joe Gibken is similar to Akira Shinmei because both of them were the serious loners of the team. **Luka Millfy is similar to Daita Oiwa because both were strong members of their team, and both were temporarily replaced by another character. **Don Dogoier is similar to Kenji Asuka because both were the comic relief characters for their team. **Ahim de Famille is similar to Peggy Matsuyama because both had lost at least one parent through the series. *This is the first Sentai series to have a pirate ship as a mech. *Nearly every major Sentai color was used for a tribute episode except for Green. Although three Green Legends appeared in the series, none of them were in a true tribute: **Chiaki Tani (Shinken Green) was part of the Sentai Legends in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. However, the Shinkenger's Greater Power was already granted by Kaoru Shiba. **Dai (Green Flash) granted the Flashman's Greater Power, but in a collective with four other teams. **Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen) was part of a Sentai group who appeared in Farewell Space Pirates to see the Gokaiger off as they regain their powers. *During the transformation sequence the roman numeral for 35 is seen "XXXV". *According to an interview, the number of returning legends in Gokaiger were not going to extend to the entire scope of the franchise. In the original plan, only series who were going to give mecha or mecha formations were going to have major focus and cameos, which would have made the Legends only extend to every series from Gaoranger to Goseiger. Surprisingly, Gekiranger was part of this group (even though their Greater Power did not necessarily have a mech), but Boukenger was not included, nor was any series prior to Gaoranger. *Gokaiger is the second Sentai series in which it's footage is also used for the season of Power Rangers before it's respective adaptation. Footage of the Legend War is used in Power Rangers Megaforce. However, Gokaiger's Power Rangers counterpart is Power Rangers Super Megaforce. The first time this happened was in Chase Into Space, the finale to Power Rangers Turbo, in which footage of the Mega Shuttle is seen. *This is the first season where all rangers debut in a movie, as the main 5 made their debut in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku and Gokai Silver made his debut in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *This is the second season where past Rangers appear in an episode, and not in a movie, the first being Turboranger. However, unlike Turboranger, the past Rangers appear frequently as opposed to just in one episode. *This is the first series to get a Blu-Ray release. *For April Fools Day 2012, RangerCrew made the "announcement" of "Mighty Morphin' Pirate Rangers", which claimed to be the Power Rangers 20th Anniversary adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as well as featuring Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) as the mentor of the "new team". *Some of the computers used by Space Empire Zangyack uses the LCARS style look from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *This is the first series since Go-Onger that does not feature the Return V Cinema special. References Official websites *Gokaiger at Toei.co.jp *Gokaiger at Super-sentai.net *Gokaiger at Tv-asahi.co.jp Category:Over-Technology